


Cheating

by Emma_Oz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Parrish claimed Major Lorne the moment he walked off the Daedelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

In the first frantic days on Atlantis the hard sciences division raised the city, jury rigged a power system, made emergency repairs to Ancient technology and, in the midst of all this, called dibs on using Colonel Sheppard and his magical gene. He wasn’t officially theirs but any attempt by another area to poach his services was met with scowls, accusations of academic incompetence and cruelly targeted power outages to the shower system.

This was just part of why Parrish claimed Major Lorne the moment he walked off the Daedelus.

‘You can’t bags someone before they’ve even properly arrived,’ Olivia from linguistics complained, ‘It’s like calling shotgun before the car is parked.’

‘You know you are only annoyed you didn’t think of it yourself.’ He smiled at her expression.

‘It’s mean,’ she said, ‘It’s cheating. And what made you think of doing it?’

‘It was kind of an inspiration.’ Parrish blushed.


End file.
